Dosage inhalators of the general type described above are disclosed for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,769, which is directed towards a dosing means in a dosage inhalator, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,218, which is directed towards a indicating means indicating the number of doses used or still remaining in a dosage dispensing means illustrated in an inhalator. In some cases it may however be advantageous that the patient is given a clear and unambiguous indication that the supply of the pharmacologically active compound is exhausted. It further is desirable with an indicating means having a design which is simple and cheap to manufacture and which in a simple way can be set automatically to the actual number of doses filled into the dosage inhalator.